memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
Image:Magellanncc3069.jpg ;Image:Magellanncc3069.jpg Based on dialogue in the episode, the Magellan was not at the planet at the time. Plus, this isn't a ''Constellation''-class ship, it's a shuttle. -AJ Halliwell 01:07, 13 May 2006 (UTC) :Delete per above. Aholland 02:49, 13 May 2006 (UTC) :Delete. --From Andoria with Love 05:05, 13 May 2006 (UTC) :Rename its a valid image of an object from an episode, just not the object is is purported to be. -- Captain M.K.B. ::What is it? Jaz talk 18:21, 13 May 2006 (UTC) :::looks like a shuttle. its an unnamed craft of some sort though, that could be noted somewhere on MA. which part of "Starship Mine" is it from. terrorist shuttle or Remmler array traffic? -- Captain M.K.B. 18:24, 13 May 2006 (UTC) ::::This shuttle was seen in "11001001", "Remember Me" and, approaching the Remmler array, in "Starship Mine". It's the one labeled "Docking Shuttle" at www.ex-astris-scientia.org. --Jörg 22:14, 13 May 2006 (UTC) http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/library/ships/TNG/article/70435.html Ensign q 20:16, 16 May 2006 (UTC) ::Ensign q, don't believe everything you see on the web. Even at Startrek.com. They are in error based on everything above. Aholland 21:23, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :Keep/Rename This image needs to be kept and renamed as it is a good picture of shuttle drone. There is another picture almost exactly like this one at Arkaria. This one is a actually a little better I think. --Bp 05:19, 3 June 2006 (UTC) ::Jorg has mentioned that this image is taken from StarTrek.com and unfortunately it comes from a piece of film that is not otherwise publicly available. In the episode it is a fade in from another shot during this frame. Too bad. Delete I guess. --Bp 18:03, 3 June 2006 (UTC) Image:Mount Rushmore 2005.jpg ;Image:Mount Rushmore 2005.jpg Non-Trek image. Also, on the talk page of Mount Rushmore National Memorial there is a dispute as to whether the deleted scene counts as canon. (I put the Delete banner up in April, just found out I didn't put it on here yet.) Personally, I think having a trek image (even if a deleted scene) over rules reality assumptions. Like the arguments people have had with Presidents of the U.S. Delete, and keep the 23rd century one. - AJ Halliwell 04:30, 3 June 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. Agree with above. --Bp 05:22, 3 June 2006 (UTC) *'Neutral', as I added the picture. :) (However, there is no ongoing discussion I am aware of regarding the validity of deleted scenes for purposes of canon.) Aholland 12:45, 3 June 2006 (UTC) :Well this picture is of Mt. Rushmore in 2005 and there is no Trek source canon or otherwise as to what the mountain looked like in 2005. None that I'm aware of anyway. --Bp 13:48, 3 June 2006 (UTC) Image:Kwan.jpg ;Image:Kwan.jpg Unused, seems like it was generally agreed to use Image:Daniel Kwan.jpg instead (as it's the one on all the pages) but I'll put it here for an official vote. (Although I get the feeling this has been voted on already??) Delete. - AJ Halliwell 04:44, 3 June 2006 (UTC) :Keep This is a good picture of an important part of the episode. I think this image should be the "episode picture" for Eye of the Beholder instead of the straight potrait style shot of Kwan that is there now. That portrait one is good for Kwan's article, while this one has a cool lighting and poignant shot of Riker watching while Kwan kills himself. --Bp 05:13, 3 June 2006 (UTC) :Delete. It is redundant and unused. Jaz talk 17:20, 3 June 2006 (UTC) :It isn't redundant and I have proposed a use. One of the images is a straight likeness of Kwan suitable for ID cards and mug shots, and one, is a well-lit aesthetically-interesting intense dramatic moment caught in a single frame. They are not the same, and I think we should keep both and use each for a separate purpose. There has to be some consideration for the quality and content of the image instead of simply tagging one redundant and deleting it. If one is to be deleted, let it be the boring one. --Bp 18:00, 3 June 2006 (UTC) Image:Mummies of Heitus Comic.jpg I screwed up the naming on the upload. It is properly uploaded at Image:Mummies of Heitius Comic.jpg. If this one could be deleted, I'd appreciate it. -- Sulfur 18:59, 5 June 2006 (UTC) :Deleted, and for future reference, I think things like this can go under Immediate deletions. - AJ Halliwell 23:45, 5 June 2006 (UTC) Yeah, I've seen people put stuff there, and when they're images get redirected here, so I figured that I'd just throw it here since it was an image and if it took 5 days, no worries. :) -- Sulfur 12:21, 6 June 2006 (UTC) Non-Canon and Copyright Images ;Image:TholianEmblem.jpg, Image:NASAmissionControlLogo.jpg, Image:EarthStarfleetMissionControl.jpg I believe all of these come from a website, and may be copy-infringement then. Also, while one (ESMC) was seen in canon, one (NASA) was seen from the side (and I'm not sure its accurate) and the Tholian one is just copied out of a book (actually, I believe it's from the same website, but was seen in the book.) To keep or to delete? - AJ Halliwell :Delete all. -- Jaz talk 00:46, 6 June 2006 (UTC) Image:Klingon_hamlet_novel.jpg This is a larger file size, smaller picture duplicate of Image:Klingon Hamlet.jpg. -- Sulfur 03:30, 7 June 2006 (UTC) Image:PaLITOYSTGame1.jpg Exact duplicate of Image:PALITOYSTGame1.jpg except for filename. -- Sulfur 16:31, 7 June 2006 (UTC)